The Bread Game
by Fierysoul135
Summary: This story is basically about Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Phone Guy/Scott, and Vincent being locked in the pizzeria for the weekend and them coming up with a game to keep themselves from dying of boredom. I'm using Rebornica's characters and they belong to them, I DO NOT SHIP ANYTHING, and is rated teen for language, and the picture is by me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Vincent! Stop hurling bread at us!" Mike yelled, blocking the bread from hitting his face.

"Yeah, what's the deal?!" Fritz shouted as well, catching the next piece of bread that was supposed to be instead plastered upon his face.

"Aren't we supposed to save him from the bread?" Jeremy stuttered out, dodging a whole loaf dry rye, (lol pun) letting it hit the wall behind him.

"Yeah, well it's kinda hard to do that when the captive is throwing the enemy at you!" Phone Guy stated, grabbing a box out of nowhere a putting it over his head.

_Okay, let's back this story up. Though, don't worry, your questions will be answered._

It was a Saturday morning at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (I believe that is the name of the second restaurant). The boy withered and toy animatronics were in the guys' bathroom playing an on-going game of cards, not to mention ol' Foxy was sharing his weed. The girl withered and toy animatronics were in the girls' bathroom just chit-chatting away about possibly the most stupidest things ever.

Firstly, that meant the animatronics were having a break. As in they don't attack the guards or nothing, they just hang out. Secondly, that also means the guards don't have to do their jobs, but there's more to just that. And you will find that out as you read this.


	2. Chapter 1: Locked In

**Chapter 1: Locked In**

* * *

Mike was the first one to wake up, he wiped some drool off the side of his mouth and looked around, seeing only the dimly lit hallway that lay before along with the regular office surroundings. He yawned, getting up out of the office chair. Walking around to the front of the desk's top left corner, he placed his hand down where the keys would kbe. After feeling around for them, he finally looked down at where his hands were, not seeing them anywhere in plain sight.

_Okay, Mike, don't panic...maybe they're up at the front desk.., _he thought to himself.

He was about to leave the office when he heard a yawn come from behind him. He turned, seeing that it was Jeremy who had come to work the shift with him last night.

"Good morning, Mike," Jeremy wearily greeted, rubbing his eyes. He stood, not noticing the others that were sleeping.

"Good morning, Jeremy," Mike replied back, ruffling the eighteen-year-old's hair. He started to walk down the hallway, Jeremy following him.

They reached the front doors, Mike taking a quick glance at the front desk, just in case the keys were there. #Nope

Time for Plan B, Mike told himself, he went up to the doors and tried pushing them open. No luck, he tried pulling them instead.

Panic was starting to raise in him as he kept pushing and pulling at the doors, but it just wasn't working.

Giving one last final push, and failing yet again, Mike sighed.

The doors were locked.

Jeremy walked up to Mike with a confused look on his face, "What's up with the doors?" He groggily asked, letting his head slump onto one of the doors.

"The doors, Jeremy, they're locked!" Mike exclaimed, you could see the shear panic in his eyes.

"Whaaa?" Jeremy was starting to fall back asleep again.

Mike grabbed him by the shoulders, "Jeremy! The doors are locked!" He practically shouted that into the kid's face.

"Th-they are!?" Jeremy exclaimed, shocked. He tried pushing and pulling on the doors just as Mike had, but had the same luck, "What do we do?!"

Mike caught a glimpse of someone walking around in the parking lot outside the pizzeria, "Jeremy, I see someone out there. Now, when he gets close to the place, start screaming and banging on these doors as hard as you can! Okay?"

Jeremy nodded, and waited for the guy to get close.

The guy that had been wandering around the pizzeria's parking lot was a dark toned guy that wore a saggy muscle shirt along with some seriously sagging pants. Now them things, were low.

"Mike, do you that guy's-" Jeremy started to ask, referring to the guys noticeable black boxers with different colored skulls on them.

Mike interrupted, "Yes, Jeremy, I see that guys underwear."

The guy started walking toward the doors.

"Jeremy look, the guy's coming. Start screaming...NOW!" They both started banding on the doors, yelling and screaming for help.

The guy strolled up to the front doors and looked at the two of them, a jerky smile on his bearded face. He flipped them off, using two fingers and holding them both up to their faces.

Jeremy hopped back in surprise, Mike growing furious and flipping the guy off as well.

But the guy just shrugged it off, and ran off.

Mike and Jeremy looked at each other, both of their faces red.

"Uh, Mike," Jeremy asked, looking up at him.

Mike sighed, "Yes, Jeremy?"

"Are we really stuck here?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Yes," the reply came.

"With no way to get out?"

"Mmhmm."

"With Vincent?" Jeremy's voice cracked.

"Yes, with Vincent." Mike sighed again, it made perfect sense how this could of happened, but now that it has happened, it just seemed weird and confusing.

You see, usually Mike and Jeremy work the nightshirt together with the exceptions of Phone Guy or Fritz being there. Vincent is there twenty-four/seven. On Friday, the day shift workers leave the keys to the pizzeria on the desk, so that when the shift is over, Mike and Jeremy and whoever else that was with them can leave, lock up, and call it a day.

But that's not what happened this time.

This time, the day shift workers didn't leave the keys on the desk and instead locked the place up and left. And instead of Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, and Phone Guy leaving when the shift was over, they had all fell asleep in the office.

Mike had fell asleep in the desk chair, Jeremy fell asleep on the floor along with Fritz, Phone Guy fell asleep under the desk, and Vincent had been told by Mike that he was going to play hide and seek with him and Jeremy. Thing was, Vincent had to count to one thousand and had to find them with his mind, and he couldn't leave the box he was in until he found them, so he had been in that thing all night.

Either way, the situation was still confusing to Mike.

Jeremy was still looking at him, his overall expression being sort of sad, and Mike did not want to spend the weekend with Jeremy moaping about.

"Okay, Jeremy, it obvious we can't get out of here so we're going to have to make ourselves happy while we're here, okay?"


	3. I'm UnGrounded! YAY

Sorry, this is more of an update. Um, the reason I haven't gotten out with Chapter 2 is because I was grounded for the past week, but I'm back and I will continue the story. So hang tight!

And to reassure you guys, I actually had finished this story in a notebook, all I have to do is type it.

I'll get another chapter out this weekend!

Oh and btw I am also working on a title page for this (don't worry I'm a good artist)


	4. Chapter 2: Game Ideas

**Chapter 2: Game Ideas**

* * *

Jeremy was about to reply, when they heard an abrupt banging on the doors.

They both turned and saw that it was that guy from earlier. He was, yet again, flipping them off, "Bye bitches," The guy cussed.

Just before that guy could call them that, Mike had put his hands over Jeremy's ears. He did not want him hearing that kind of language.

The guy, again, ran off after he did that. This time he was leaving for good.

"Why is that guy so rude?" Jeremy asked, frowning.

Mike put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, "Jeremy, some people are ball sacks and you need to except that," He watched Jeremy nod before continuing, "Anyway, I thought we should play games while we're here. We could go ask the others for ideas, along with telling them this unfortunate turn of events."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea." Jeremy agreed, smiling.

Phone Guy's head whipped around the corner, spooking Mike and Jeremy, "Hey guys, whatcha doin'?"

"The heck, Phone Guy! You freakin' scared the crap out of me!" Mike yelled.

Phone Guy looked to floor and then back up to Mike, "I don't see-"

"Don't sass me," Mike interrupted, "Anyway, me and Jeremy were the first ones up, so we decided to have a look around."

Phone Guy was about to say something, but Mike cut him off before he could even get the words out.

"But, now we're bored, and were wondering if you had any good game ideas. Don't worry if you don't, we're going to ask everybody." Mike looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"Can I talk now?" Scott asked, (AKA Phone Guy, I'm gonna call him that from now on).

Mike frowned, "Yes."

"Okay then," Scott tightened the tie he was wearing and continued, "Now, for games. I do remember a few from my college days, but as far as them being appropriate, I think the answer would be a no."

Mike had a disturbed look on his face, as well as Jeremy, Scott just shrugging.

"Ahem," Jeremy coughed, "Why don't we go ask the others?" He suggested, trying to not to catch Scott's eye/dial-thing.

"Good idea," Mike agreed.

The three of them walked back to the office in silence. Scott making an occasional clicking sound (given his head is a phone and all).

When they arrived, they saw Fritz trying to squeeze his slightly chubby self into a corner, while a box was slowly inching its way over to him.

"Guys! Help me!" Fritz called, really trying to wedge himself into that corner.

Mike rolled his eyes and stomped over to the box, kicking it over into its side with one huge swing of his leg, and, surprise surprise, Vincent came falling out of it.

"What the heck, Vincent!" Mike yelled, deciding mentally that he wouldn't kick him.

"Sorry, but I got tired of hide and seek…" He replied in his creepy, deep voice.

"Anyway," Jeremy said before Mike could say anything else, "We want to know if you guys have any good game ideas."

"Did you ask Scott already?" Fritz asked, getting himself out of the corner faster then he could wedge himself in.

"Yes," Mike half snapped, while Scott shrugged, "Now do any of you have any good game ideas?"

"We can play checkers," Fritz suggested, "This place has tiled checker flooring, so we can act as the pieces. Two will be on one side and two will be on the other side, and then one can control where we move."

"That would be a good idea, Fritz, if we had another player and some people didn't take 'jump' seriously, Vincent," Mike explained, squinting his eyes at Vincent and giving him a hard stare.

"Do you have any good ideas, Jeremy?" Fritz asked, looking to him.

"Well, I do have a few that me and my current colleagues liked to play…" Jeremy told them, shying away.

Mike and Fritz squinted their eyes at him, "You go to college?" Fritz questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, I only work at this place to help me pay for it." He explained.

"Anyway, what games did you and your current colleagues like to play?" Scott asked, keeping everyone on topic.

"We played chess, checkers, monopoly and…um…" He trailed off.

"And what?" Mike asked.

"Well, we sometimes….role played." He squeaked, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Role played?" Mike and Scott said in unison.

"Really!?" Fritz exclaimed, giving Jeremy a high-five, "Me and my college buddies used to do that all the time! Man, we would even cosplay too! Those were the days, I'm tellin' you, running around the college courtyard and hitting each other with foam swords." He happily sighed, remembering those days.

"Really?" Jeremy asked, surprised.

"Yep, what kind of role play did you and your colleagues do? And what fandom?" Fritz asked.

"Well, it was mostly canon stuff, and I think it was sailor-"

And that was when Mike bleaker out, as in he didn't understand anything Jeremy was saying, he could tell there were words coming out of his mouth, he just couldn't comprehend them due to the nerdy-ness. In fact, even Scott was making a lot more clicking sounds then usual and Vincent, who had gotten up from being kicked out of the box, looked over at Mike with a confused, what-are-they-talking-about kind of face.

"Ahem," Vincent coughed.

Jeremy and Fritz stopped geeking out and looked over at him, Scott and Mike doing the same.

"I have some games we can play," He told them, smiling his big, creepy smile.

"And what games are these?" Mike asked, a suspicious frown taking place.

"Well, let me show you," Vincent pulled a list of games from out of the box he was in.

"Wow, how did you come up with that many?" Jeremy asked.

"The real question is more like when did you have time to write this stuff down?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"While I was playing Hide'n'Seek with you and Jeremy last night in the box," Vincent explained, gesturing over to the box that was still on its side.

Fritz read down the list of games Vincent had made. There was:

Save Vincent

Literal Clue

Mystery

Cops and Robbers

Tag (Animatronic Style)

Save the People

Toast-Making Contest

Scrap the Metal

Race Foxy

"Um, what kind of game is 'Save Vincent'?" Fritz asked.

"So you want to play that one? Good choice in my opinion," Vincent smiled as the other three guards gave Fritz a hard stare, "Here is how the game goes: You guys start here in the office, you'll be equipped with flashlights, three jars of jam, and one other thing of your choice. You will make a plan to come and save me, which will involve you searching around this place in the dark-"

Mike interrupted him, "Um, Vincent, I don't know how long you've been in that box, but it is broad daylight out there, so we can't look for you in the dark."

Vincent frowned at him, "Okay, smarty pants, I'll make it dark," The dim lights flickered off, leaving the place in utter darkness, "Better? I thought so…anyway," He continued on with his explanation of the game, "You'll look for me in the dark with your flashlights and ears, for I will have been captured by the Bread Army, but it's no easy task getting me back-"

Mike interrupted again, "What if we don't want to save you?" He asked.

Vincent cocked his head at him, staring, "Why wouldn't you?" He asked as well.

"Well, maybe it's because none of us really like you that much, you're pretty rude and controlling, and, well, a basic piece of shit, so yeah that's why." Mike told him, smiling.

Vincent blinked at him, "I'm going to ignore that and pretend you were talking about our boss. Now quit interrupting, or I will make it to where you will need to be saved," Vincent smiled, and went back to explaining the game, hopping that he wouldn't be interrupted again, "Ahem ahem, back to the game. You see, Colonel Jammy is absolutely sick of me eating and toasting his army. And that's all I will tell you, be sure to look for notes I've left behind for you. Good luck…" Vincent disappeared, leaving no trace except for a couple of bread crumbs on the floor.

Mike, Jeremy, and Scott looked at Fritz with annoyed faces.

"What!?" Fritz exclaimed, taking a few steps away from them.

"Seriously!? Now we have to go save that creep that threatened to basically kill me!" Mike yelled.

"Mike, you got yourself into that last one and you know it," Scott told him, crossing his arms.

"Shut up," Mike flashed at him.

"Hey, listen. I didn't know he would take my question for an answer," Fritz apologized.

"Well, it does seem like a fun game," Jeremy pointed out, trying to keep things on the bright side.

"I agree, plus I want to see what Vincent has in store for us," Scott agreed.

All of the sudden, flashlights and a ton of jars of fruit preserves appeared in the office.

Scott walked over to a jar of strawberry jam and plucked a sticky note off of it, "It says: Here is all you need…smiley face, Vincent."

"Well this makes sense, he did say that we needed flashlights for looking around here, but he never said anything about what the jars of jams were for, other than us needing three," Jeremy concluded, he picked up the jar of jam Scott got the sticky not from.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Next time Vincent asks us to play a game, just say no," He grabbed the required flashlight and three jars of jam, the other three doing the same.

Well, time to go save Vincent, I guess…" Fritz said, stepping out into the dark hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeeee! Told you I'd get a chapter out! Enjoy!**


	5. YAY A Title Picture!

YESSSSSS I DID IT!

I was FINALLY able to finish the title page! And I was able to get my avatar on here as well! The art is by me, and I hope you guys enjoy the story with a title page!


	6. Chapter 3: Note 1

**Chapter 3: Note #1**

* * *

They all turned on their flashlights and started walking around, looking for Vincent and any of those notes he said he'd leave behind. Scott spotted one, "Hey guys look! I found one!" He pointed to it on the ceiling.

Mike's shoulders slumped, "Great, how are we supposed to get that?"

"We could try stacking things," Fritz suggested.

"Fritz, we are in the middle of a hallway. Do you see anything that we could stack?" Mike asked, squinting his eyes at him.

"We could get on each other's shoulders," Jeremy suggested, him immediately getting a hard stare from Mike.

Scott nodded, "Well, that does seem like a nice-"

Mike cut him off, "No no no no NO. We ARE NOT going get on each other's shoulders and get a probably pointless note."

"Well you don't have to, Mike," Jeremy told him, "All we need is Scott and one other person."

"Well, it's not going to be me," Fritz concluded, he looked over to Mike and Jeremy.

"And it is NOT going to be me," Mike declared.

Scott looked to Jeremy and shrugged, "Well, get up on my shoulders," He said, facing his back toward him.

Jeremy looked back at Mike and Fritz who were looking at him, seemingly waiting for him to climb onto Scott's shoulders like he wasn't a very, very tall person. But Jeremy tried anyway, he reached for his shoulders and could barely even touch them, he then tried jumping a little and that got him to be able to just touch Scott's shoulders. He thought about what Scott may be thinking right about now.

Aw man, he's probably thinking that I'm just being shy about trying to get on his shoulders, Jeremy thought. He heard a snicker and looked over his shoulder to see Mike and Fritz silently laughing at him.

"What!?" Jeremy exclaimed, causing the two to silent-laugh even harder.

Scott looked over his shoulder at him, "What? Do ya need a lift?"

Jeremy turned face him, "How about you just crouch down, you're too tall."

"Okay, you could have just asked," Scott crouched down and Jeremy successfully got on his shoulders. He stood back up and Jeremy got the note from the ceiling and passed it down to him, "It says: Help! The Bread Army has taken me to their secret fort! I only had time to write this before they took me, but be careful, I thought I saw them rig some bread launchers…frowny face, Help Me."

"Well that wasn't much of a hint." Fritz snickered, he was still a little giggly from watching Jeremy fail at trying to climb onto Scott's shoulders.

Mike, who was perfectly fine by this point, agreed, "Well, he never said there would be hints on these stupid notes."

"Well it did give us a small hint," Jeremy said, he was still on Scott's shoulders, "It said to be careful of the 'bread launchers'."

"Yeah, because bread can totally rig something that can shoot stuff." Mike sarcastically commented.

"I just think we should be careful," Scott cautioned.

"Hey, Scott," Jeremy said, Scott didn't look up at him, for that would have caused him to fall off, "You mind putting me down?"

"Oh yeah," Scott crouched down to the floor and let Jeremy off his shoulders.

Before they continued into Party Room 1, they observed their surroundings. The place was of course lit in the day, even though it was dim-ish, but now that it was pretty much pitch black, the place was actually pretty creepy.

"Dang," Mike commented, shining his flashlight on a picture that showed a kid supposedly standing next to what looked like Toy Chica, "This place sure is creepy, and the worse part is is that it's daytime."

"Yeah," Fritz agreed, "Not to mention these grotesque pictures make it even worse."

They went into Party Room 1 and throughly searched through it, not finding anything except a slice of bread. Then, they went into the next one.

"Hey guys! I found another note!"


	7. Chapter 4: Act Your Age (Note 2)

**Chapter 4: Act Your Age (Note #2)**

* * *

Jeremy pointed to it.

"It's stuck to the camera," Fritz observed, "How are we going to get this one?"

"Well we can't have Jeremy climb onto Scott like last time, because he's not tall enough." Mike said, looking to Scott and Jeremy.

"The notes faced backwards, so why don't we check the cameras," Scott suggested.

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed, remembering what Vincent had said, "Didn't Vincent say we could bring one other thing? What did you guys bring?" He took out the bear mask.

Mike pulled a Foxy plushy out of his pocket, Fritz got out a back of Doritos (Dew flavored), and Scott got out a paper airplane.

"Seriously!? No one thought to bring the tablet?" Mike yelled, frowning.

"Don't jeer at us, hypocrite, you didn't bring it either!" Fritz flashed at him, he pointed at the little Foxy, "Besides, what's the use of a stuffed doll!?"

Mike swiped the chips from Fritz, "Well excuse me, BAG OF CHIPS!" He shook it in his face.

Jeremy looked at the paper plane and looked up at Scott a confused look on his face. Scott looked down at Jeremy and shrugged.

Somehow in that small amount of time, Fritz and Mike had got in a fight. They were rolling around on the floor.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Scott yelled, "What is the use fighting? Don't you wanna win?"

"Yeah, how old are you two?" Jeremy asked, going along with Scott.

"Yeah we want to win," Fritz answered, he stood up and dusted himself off…and picked up his bag of probably smashed chips"

(Tell me if I get this wrong)

"I'm twenty-four," Mike said randomly.

"Okay, then if you want t—wait, what?" Scott asked, confused.

"Jeremy asked how old me and Fritz were, I'm twenty-four," He repeated, looking to Fritz expectantly.

Fritz pointed to himself, "I'm twenty-seven.." He said it in an awkward way, probably because he was rolling on the floor, fighting with someone that was three years younger than him, and was losing.

"Whoa, I thought you were twenty-one! And, Mike, I thought you were in your twenties, aren't you engaged?" Jeremy exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm engaged. What are you, sixteen?" Mike asked, he picked up the Foxy plush that was on the floor beside him and dusted it off as well.

"Uh, no, I-I'm not sixteen! I'm eighteen!" Jeremy explained, shocked.

"Hmph, eighteen AND in college, what are you aiming for?" Fritz asked, surprised.

"Actually, I have no idea," Jeremy looked to Scott, "How old are you?"

"Heh heh, I'm forty-four—"

The three of them gawked at him.

"But that's not the point!" He quickly added, "Point is, we need to stop fighting and try and get the note."

"You realize, that this note could be stupid and pointless, right?" Mike asked, Scott turning toward him.

Sure, Scott has a phone for a head, but that doesn't necessarily mean he can't not have a small distinct expression, this one was a slightly annoyed one, "Yes, Mike, I do. But that also means this note could be meaningful toward Vincent is."

"Well, does anyone have any ideas?" Jeremy asked, looking at the party table that was in the room.

"I don't have an idea, but it seems like you do," Fritz said, looking over at him with interest.

Jeremy got up on the party table, toppling some of the neatly lined party hats off.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"And how exactly?" Mike questioned.

(I was watching an Assassin's Creed play through btw when I was writing this so..)

"I'm going to do this," Jeremy faced himself toward the camera, "Assassin's-Creed-style.." Jeremy jumped toward the security camera, only getting far enough to grab hold of the sticky note. He hung there for a few seconds, thinking the note came down with him when he thought hit the floor.

"Huh!?" Jeremy looked down at his feet that were surprisingly not touching the ground, then up at his hands that were holding onto the note. His legs started to flail, "Guys! Help me!"

Shortly after his cry out for help, the note gave out and sent Jeremy, with the force of gravity, down smack onto his back. His breathe taken from his lungs, he gasped for air, holding the note close to him.

The other three guards rushed over to him, "Dude! Are you okay!?" Fritz was the first to ask.

Jeremy coughed before answering, "A little."

Scott took the note from Jeremy, before he could curl up in that fetal position. He read it aloud as usual: "Okay, you guys really have to be careful now. I saw some of the Bread Arm's General Jams set up traps around the pizzeria, they're practically everywhere! I've been tied up and gagged. Please HURRY! Scared face, Vincent."

"Is that all?" Fritz asked, glancing down at Jeremy.

"No," Scott replied, continuing, "P.S. You could have just checked the cameras you IDIOTIC DIPSTICKS."

"Wow, Vincent can tie himself up, gag himself, leave corny notes, and insult us at the same time. Great." Mike huffed, rolling his eyes.

They left the party room and went into the next, Fritz and Mike supporting Jeremy with his hurting back. They walked in through the door frame and were greeted by an unlikely surprise.

"BREAD LAUNCHERS!"


	8. Chapter 5: Taken (Note 3 & 4)

**Chapter 5: Taken (Note #3 &amp; #4)**

* * *

Fritz launched himself to the floor as all of the bread launchers detected movement and shot bread at them.

One thing about bread launchers: they are brutal. One was constantly hitting Mike in the face and another pelting Scott. Two were harassing Fritz and Jeremy got lucky enough to get himself to shelter under the party table.

After five minutes of nonstop bread shooting, the bread launchers exploded due to a crumb overload.

A little, yellow note floated down onto Scott's phone face, him plucking it off and reading it: "I told you so…smiley face, Vincent-the-one-who-is-always-right..-and-awesome."

Mike angrily sighed, sitting up and pulling a slice of bread off his face, "Guys, we need to step up our game," You could tell he was trying to bottle up his anger, he was basically on the verge of screaming, "We've been in three party rooms, and halfway down the hallway. And what have we accomplished? Three corny notes, one of which Jeremy hurt his back getting, and getting shot down by bread," Mike let his anger out, "THIS IS NOT HOW YOU WIN A GAME!"

"I agree," Fritz agreed, getting up from the floor, "If this were a game I played back in college, we would be dead by now and would have had our arms and legs ripped from our bodies in front of the people of the village."

Jeremy crawled out from under the party table, and Scott sat up.

Mike looked to Fritz, "Because that totally makes sense."

"Be quiet," Fritz snapped, "It makes sense to me and that's all that matters."

Mike rolled his eyes, and stood up, "Well, let's continue into the next freakin party room. Scott you get to help Fritz with Jeremy."

Scott shrugged and helped Jeremy to his feet, and continued into the fourth party room.

While they were in the party room, Jeremy kept spotting a white eye, "Uh, guys.."

"What?" Mike asked, looking under the party table.

"Do any of you guys notice that white eye thing?" He asked nervously.

Mike sighed, "Jeremy, if you start seeing random shit because of your back, I am going to lose it, so no, I don't see the eye."

"That was rude," Scott plainly commented, getting a glare from Mike.

Jeremy frowned and looked up to the ceiling above. He literally held in a scream, it was the white eye thing again. Jeremy looked from the others to the the white eye thing above him.

Then, the next thing Jeremy knew, he was being dragged down the hallway. He let out a high-pitched, girly, blood curdling scream that had the three other guards peeking out the door.

"Jeremy!" Mike yelled after him, it was Mangle. But as he entered the hallway and started to run after him, it was too late. Mangle had already disappeared with Jeremy into the ceiling. Mike looked back at the other two, Fritz was giving him the you-really-fucked-up-now face.

The three of them just stared at each other for a minute, Mike was the first to speak, "Did we really just—"

"Yep, we lost Jeremy," Scott confirmed.

"Um, what do we do now?" Fritz asked.

Mike put on a serious, planning face, "We split up."

"That doesn't seem so safe," Scott said.

"Yeah, I know. Fritz, you're going to check Parts/Service. You're going to check the guys bathroom, and I'm going to check the girls," Mike ordered.

"Why do I get to check Parts/Service!?" Fritz protested, crossing his arms.

"Because I said so," Mike replied back.

"Here, how about I go check the girls bathroom, and you get to go check Parts/Service?" Fritz said.

"How about we stick to the original plan?" Mike asked.

"Heck no! It's not f—"

Scott cut Fritz off, "Stop arguing about this. The more you do it the more weird this starts to sound. Fritz just go check Parts/Service, I'm sure you wouldn't want an animatronic foot to the face as much as Mike does."

Fritz puffed an angry sigh and started to walk off toward Parts/Service until Mike stopped him.

"Dude, wait." Mike caught up to him, snatched a note that was taped onto his back, and handed it to Scott.

Scott almost seemed to role his non-existent eyes as he took the note from Mike, "It says: You guys seriously let Jeremy get taken by Mangle? Well, just remember, if I die, you lose."


	9. Yo I'm BACK!

**Hey Guys!**

* * *

I know I've been gone for a while, but trust me, I'm back and I'm here to stay. Recently my internet access has been unattainable, but we had a guy come over and fix it, so I can continue posting chapters for Bread Game.

I will have another chapter put by today or tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 6: Split

**Chapter 6: Split**

* * *

(Fritz POV)

Fritz shrugged after Scott finished reading the note, and walked off down the hallway to Parts/Service. He started to to talk to himself along the way, Okay, Fritz, there's nothing in Parts/Service. All of the old animatronics are in the guys bathroom playing cards, just like always..

Fritz came up to the door, a little surprised to find it standing ajar. He pushed it forward, the door swinging wide open to reveal the ugly room.

Parts/Service of course was the place where the old animatronics stayed, their only purpose being parts for the toy animatronics. But, man. If you thought the place looked creepy on camera, you could imagine what it's like to stand right in the doorway of the place.

A shiver ran down Fritz's spine as he shined his flashlight into the room. Luckily, being right about the old animatronics, they weren't there. But Fritz kept looking around anyway.

(Mike's POV)

Mike looked after Fritz as he watched him shrug and make his way to Parts/Service, then looked to Scott and went on his way to the girl's bathroom. As he reached the separate hallway, he saw Fritz push the door open and walk in, then noticed Scott giving him a thumbs up, but Mike just shrugged off the gesture and kicked the door open. At first sight, he didn't see Mangle, but saw the old and toy Chica. They seemed to be talking about something, before they noticed him.

Toy Chica, who was facing the old Chica, turned her head like one-eighty degrees to face Mike, her white, animatronic pupils staring at him, "Mike, what are you doing here?" She asked.

The door closed behind Mike, him starting to notice what he had just got himself into, but he kept a pretty straight face, "Have any of you things seen Jeremy or Mangle?" He asked.

Old Chica made some weird clicking and grinding sounds like she was trying to talk, but Toy Chica silenced her, "No, we haven't. In fact, we haven't seen Mangle at all."

This, for some reason, made Old Chica go berserk. She made that horrible screeching sound and gave Toy Chica a hard stare, too bad she had lazy eye that wondered off in Mike's direction.

Mike could see they were hiding something, "What is it, you chickens? You can't hide nothin' from Mike, now tell."

Toy Chica put her hands on her hips, which looked kind of weird since she still hadn't turned the rest of her toward Mike, "Fine, I saw her go that way," She pointed in the direction of the Arcade.

Mike turned to go out the door, but stopped when he noticed a hand on his shoulder, What the heck?!

"Where do you think you're going?"

(Scott's POV)

Scott gave Mike a thumbs up and walked into the guy's bathroom, finding all of the animatronics that were in there playing cards as usual. They all looked up at him, it getting really silent.

"Uh, hey, did any of you guys see where Mangle went?" Scott asked.

They all shook their heads no, Scott noticing that Old Freddy's jaw was missing. He looked to what looked like to be a pile of rubble they were all sitting around and saw Freddy's jaw in there.

"Are you guys playing for parts?" Scott asked, a little surprised.

Toy Bonnie was the first to speak, "I guess you can say that," He flashed an angry glare at Freddy who shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Aargh, he'd be always stealin' 'em back," Foxy explained, he had a ton of cigarettes in his mouth. This is one of the few times Scott likes that he has a phone head.

"Okay, then I'll just be on my way then," Scott turned and went out the door, finding Fritz and an angry looking Mike standing outside, waiting for him, "Well, what happened here?"

"I am never going in that bathroom ever again," Mike mumbled angrily.

Scott noticed a bow and some sort of tutu and some other jewelry related things on the floor next to Mike.

"You should have seen him when he came out, that was hilarious!" Fritz laughed, handing Scott his flip phone.

The picture that appeared in the phone seemed to be Mike with a bow around his neck, along with a ton of party necklaces, a tutu, and a lot of bracelets on his wrists, and Mike did not look happy.

Scott chuckled, getting a glare from Mike.

(Back to no POV)

"So what did you guys find out?" Scott asked.

"Well what did you find out?" Mike grumpily asked, his arms crossed. At least he still had his foxy plushy and jam.

"I didn't get anything," Scott replied, looking to Fritz for his info.

"Me neither. All I got was an empty room with wires and this book," He held up a copy of Engineering For Dummies.

"That's interesting. Mike, how about you?"

"Well, besides getting forced into a tutu and almost getting strangled with a bow and a necklace, all I got was that they saw Mangle go off toward the Arcade," Mike told them.

"Then let's go."

They headed right into the next hall that lead to the Arcade and stopped by BB to see if he had any clues of where Jeremy and Mangle went.

"Whatdya want, bitches?" BB asked, in his annoying tone.

"Have you seen where Jeremy and Mangle went?" Fritz asked.

"And why would I tell you that?" BB questioned, laughing afterward.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Scott asked.

"Well well, if it isn't Scott. I've always hated you, not as much as Mike though," BB laughed.

"I don't even talk to you, how can you hate me?"

BB rolled his eyes, "Oh, you wouldn't understand. Maybe it's because you're the reason why my sister in a cabinet right now," BB squinted his eyes.

"BB, how am I supposed to let you and your sister, JJ, constantly insult everyone. You were enough. Plus, you kept doing things in public with her, and we got some reports about that. So, you're the reason why your sister is in a cabinet," Scott explained. Fritz had a disgusted look on his face and Mike kind of smiled, remembering the day when Balloon Boy forever screamed for two days straight until Mike had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer he found.

Mike then kicked the little animatronic onto his back and leaned over him, "Listen, you little prick, we're trying to find Jeremy. And if you don't tell us where he and Mangle went, I'm going to shove that nose up your robotic ass."

BB laughed, "Fine, check the stage," He struggled to get back up on his feet, given his roundness, "Hey, a little help here?"

"Hashtag nope, get up yourself," Fritz said as he and the others walked past him.

They walked to the stage, getting attacked again by bread launchers that again exploded due to a crumb overload.

Mike dusted the bread slices off of him and looked around for the other two, spotting Scott standing a corner, and Fritz on his back covered in bread. Mike sighed, and got up, walking over to Fritz.

Fritz sat up, a little dizzy from all the bread getting shot at his face and head in general, "Man, I really hate bread launchers," He mumbled, bread falling from face. Fritz cleaned his glasses, wiping away all the crust and crumbs. Mike gave him a hand.

Scott looked around, catching a white eye staring at him, "Uh, guys, I think I found Mangle."

Mike and Fritz walked over to where Scott was and looked in the same direction, seeing the eye as well. Mike took a slice of bread and threw it at the eye, causing Mangle's head to hang down.

"Hello," She said in a raspy and hiss-like voice (yes, I think Mangle is a girl).

"Mangle, where did you hide Jeremy?" Scott asked.

"None of your business," She prompted.

"Why did you take him in the first place?" Mike asked, frowning.

"No reason."

"Dude, you are costing us game time, doing this!" Fritz exclaimed.

Mangle rolled her eyes, "Please, like I could care less about a dumb game."

They heard an abrupt banging sound coming from somewhere off stage, and a faint 'Get me out of here'.

The three of them frowned, running off stage and over to the Prize Corner. Fritz slowly stepped over to the puppet box and knocked.

It went silent, the box slowly opening to where Puppet's eyes could be seen.

"Is Jeremy in that box, Puppet?" Mike asked.


	11. Chapter 7: Backstage

**Chapter 7: Backstage**

* * *

Puppet made that 'Aw' sound that he always makes, and shook his head.

Mike looked to Scott, who shrugged, and then back to puppet, "Okay, well if he's not in your box, I'm sure you wouldn't mind us looking in there."

Puppet's white pupils appeared, it almost seemed like he was squinting at them. He stepped out of his box, and motioned for them to go ahead and look inside.

Mike pushed Fritz toward the box, Fritz whipping around to face him, "What the heck, dude!?"

"Go look in the box, Fritz," Mike said, putting his hands on his hips.

Fritz frowned and stepped up closer to the box, looking inside, and keeping an eye on Puppet just in case he pulled anything. He reached his hand in there and felt around, feeling something cold and metallic before latching onto a a jar-like object. Fritz took the jar-like item out of the box and looked at it, finding that it was a jar of peach jam, he went back and grabbed the other jar since he had felt that as well, it was a jar of blackberry jam.

Scott took the two sticky notes off each of the jars of jam, reading the peach one first: "This one says 'Bonus Box' and the other one says 'Dot Dot Dot', like it literally is three dots."

"Well I want this 'Bonus Box' jar of jam," Mike called, picking up the jar of peach jam.

Scott and Fritz looked at each other, "I don't trust the dark jam," Scott announced, shaking his head.

"Well I don't want it either," Fritz agreed.

"Fine, then we'll leave it," Mike said.

Puppet turned away from them so he could get back into his box, Scott catching a glimpse of a sticky note on Puppet's back.

"Wait! Wait, there's a note on your back," Scott said, Puppet's head rotating a hundred and eighty degrees to face Scott as he grabbed the note off, "It says 'Check backstage'."

"Okay, well let's go," Mike started to walk back to the stage, the other two following him

….

Puppet, before getting back into his box, looked around and picked up the blackberry jam, making his usual 'Aw' sound. His white eyes reappeared, soon afterward him getting yanked up into the ceiling by Mangle. I guess it was a good idea to leave that jam behind, huh?

….

Mike stopped on the stairs of the stage, making sure he couldn't see any bread launchers. Since he didn't see any, he stepped onstage and looked for some kind of curtain that lead backstage. Luckily Mangle wasn't there, it actually kind made Mike wonder where she went.

"Hey guys, I found the door-thing or something," Fritz said, pulling the curtain wide open so that they can step in.

The three of them stepped backstage, it wasn't anything fancy. There were spider webs in a few corners, in fact if anything, this was the darkest room in the whole pizzeria, despite it being daylight out there. They looked around, shining their flashlights on the walls and such, not finding many things. They went into the right corner of back stage and looked around there.

"Dang, this place is dark," Fritz acknowledged, shining his flashlight onto a nearby wall, finding an Employee of the Year frame.

Mike looked over at what Fritz had his flashlight on, and noticed the frame as well, "Wait, we do the Employee of the Year and crap?"

Scott walked over and dusted the frame off, a picture of him showing up in the frame.

"Bull," Mike claimed crossing his arms.

"Scott, you were the Employee of the Year?" Fritz asked.

"What do you mean 'were', I am the Employee of the Year," Scott corrected.

"How come, I worked back at the other location!" Mike exclaimed.

"Well I worked there too Mike, I also worked at the one before that, and I worked here, so to be honest it makes sense why it's me. Plus, I technically work a double shift because I stay here during the day doing paperwork for Boss."

"Dang, he does deserve Employee of the Year. I honestly couldn't do that," Fritz said.

"Whatever," Mike grumped, pointing his flashlight into the actual corner of the section of the backstage they were in. He jumped back and surprise, the other two looking at him, "Fucking Golden Freddy is in that corner!"

The Golden Bear was sort of slumped in that sitting position it was always in, looking as lifeless as ever.

Fritz and Scott stepped back to where Mike was at, "Well that's scary," Fritz clarified, his eyebrows rising.

Suddenly the golden suit moved a little followed by slight, barely familiar moan. That made all of them frown.

Mike squinted his eyes, "Jeremy?"

The suit moved again, this time there not being a sound or anything.

Mike slowly walked over to Golden Freddy and went to grab one of its arms, but before he could even touch it, the bear let out a horrifying scream.(Basically the sound Golden Freddy makes)

Everything went silent, in the distance you could hear the sound of footsteps.

"Get against the walls!" Scott hissed, pressing himself up against the wall he was next to, Fritz and Mike doing the same.

The sound of the footsteps got closer, sounding a little robotic. Then, out of nowhere, the curtains they came through were yanked open, Toy Bonnie looking in. His green irises were very narrow, as he surveyed the room. They got big again when he was done, "Welp, looks like nothing is here! Heh heh, back to the card game!" Toy Bonnie closed the curtains and walked off.

"Phew, that was close," Scott said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, what was that about by the way?" Mike asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, sometimes, and I repeat sometimes, Golden Freddy's scream will kinda make the animatronics go after you," Scott explained.

Fritz's and Mike's eyes widened, looking back over at the curtains.

"But don't worry, it usually just affects one of them," Scott added.

"No dip," Mike said, shivering a little, "That honestly scared me a little."

"Me too," Fritz agreed.

Scott looked back over at Golden Freddy, who seemed to have turned his head more towards them, "Okay, well what are gonna do about Golden Freddy over there? I mean, if Jeremy is in him or behind him, obviously we can't just yank the suit out of it's place."

"Maybe we can find some kind of thing that hooks at the end," Fritz suggested.

"Foxy's hook?" Scott said, that being the first thing that popped up in his head.

"Okay, well obviously one of us have to leave to go get the hook, so that Jeremy isn't taken again," Mike clarified, squinting his eyes a little.

Then, all at once, Scott being the first, they shouted 'I'll do it'.

"Aw, God dammit, Scott," Mike said, shaking his head.

Scott chuckled and then ran off to go get the hook, leaving the other two in silence.

The suit moved again, a faint sound of the word 'help' following soon afterward.

Mike and Fritz whipped around to face the suit, "Scott better be back with that hook soon. Freakin, Jeremy or whatever that is sound is is starting to kinda freak me out," Fritz commented, a shiver going down his spine.

They heard the sound of footsteps again, this time it sounding more like Scott's. Then Scott burst through the curtains with what appeared to be Foxy's arm that had the hook.

"Why do you have his arm?!" Mike exclaimed, a frown forming on his face.

"Well, I walked back into the guys' bathroom and went up to Foxy. He said 'What' and I said 'I need your hook' and then he said 'Well you can take my whole arm if you pay me' and then I said 'That's great, but why would I pay you?' and then he said it was because he needed the money for more weed. So I paid him like ten dollars and then I ran back here because Freddy said he wanted the arm to be in the pile they were playing for and then started to chase me." Scott caught his breathe from explaining.

"Wow, and to think you were only gone for like five minutes," Fritz said, surprised.

"Okay, well what about the bear, Scott!?" Mike asked.

"Don't worry, I think I lost him when I hid in the pile of plushes behind the desk of of the prize counter. Kind of funny that I didn't see Puppet though," Scott explained.

"Okay well let's get to work then, because that suit, by what I've heard of, is really heavy," Fritz said.

Scott walked over to Golden Freddy, it looking up at him pretty much saying: "Come at me bro." Scott hooked Foxy's hook into one of the Golden Freddy's eyes and started to pull it toward him, hoping that he wouldn't scream and that Foxy's arm wouldn't break. He got it to where Golden Freddy was basically sprawled out on the floor.

Mike and Fritz went over to look at what could be seen.

"Is that a hand?" Fritz asked, squinting his eyes, and then cleaning his glasses before looking again.

Mike took the Foxy arm from Scott and made it to where the hook was dangling over the hand. He lowered it, the hook almost touching the fingers.

Then, suddenly, the hand grabbed ahold of the hook, startling the three of them.

"Jeremy?"


	12. Chapter 8: Save and Bail

**Chapter 8: Save and Bail**

* * *

Mike tried to pull Foxy's arm out of the hand's grasp, the hand holding onto it. He looked to Scott.

"Why are you looking at me?" Scott asked.

"What are we gonna do about this?" He hissed, lightly shaking the Foxy arm, the hand still holding its grasp.

"Obviously, get the suit off of him," Scott said in his normal tone, "Why are you whispering?"

Mike glared at him, "I feel like it."

Fritz snorted, "What?"

Mike ignored him, "Anyway," He continued in his hushed tone, "How are we gonna get the suit off of him without Golden Freddy getting every animatronic on our tails?"

"Dude, were you not listening when Scott told us it only affects like, one of them?" Fritz said, a semi-annoyed look on his face.

Mike rolled his eyes and let go of the Foxy arm and got ready to grab ahold of the bear suit, Fritz and Scott giving him an odd look.

"Well, are we gonna pull the suit off or what?" Mike hissed.

Fritz shrugged and joined in, Scott doing the same.

"On three," Mike said, he watched the other two nod, "One…."

Fritz let out a single cough, earning a stare from Mike and Scott.

"Two…"

Everything, even the sounds in the background, went silent.

"Three!"

Mike, Fritz, and Scott, at the same time, grabbed ahold of different parts of the bear suit.

The suit or shall we say Golden Freddy immediately started screaming as soon has the guards laid they're hands on it.

Turns out it was Jeremy that was under that suit, good thing he wasn't in it.

The guards soon heard the sounds of footsteps, as Golden Freddy's horrible scream faded into silence.

"Shit! They're coming!" Fritz hissed.

"To the front desk!" Scott said, taking off towards there.

"Yo, wait for me!" Mike hissed, grabbing ahold of Jeremy, and running out of backstage all the way to the front desk.

On his way there, he saw some of the animatronics coming out of the bathrooms they were in, but the one that specifically caught his attention was Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy looked perfectly normal except for the fact that he wasn't wearing his own jaw, he was wearing original or Withered Freddy's jaw. Which looked pretty hilarious, but really creepy in a humorous manner.

"Man, that was close," Fritz said, sighing in relief.

"Got that right," Scott agreed, he looked over at Mike and Jeremy, "Is Jeremy okay?"

"Do I look like a doctor, Scott?" Mike sassed quietly, "I have no idea, he could have broke his ankle and I would've thought ankles bend that way!"

"Okay bro, calm down, let's just ask him," Fritz said, poking Jeremy.

Jeremy slowly opened an eye, wariness dulling it. He sat up, him originally being laid down on the floor.

"You okay, Jeremy?" Fritz asked.

"To be honest," He said slowly, "probably not." He looked around, then, with a confused expression, asked, "Why are we at the front desk?"

"Because all of the animatronics were gonna come get us," Scott explained.

"Have you found Vincent yet?" Jeremy asked warily.

"Uh, heh heh, no.."

"Have you guys checked the storage room?"

The three guards looked at each other with a frown, "There's a Storage Room?" Mike said in disbelief.

"Well, yea. It's just that no one goes in there and stuff, so I just thought.." Jeremy shrugged.

"Well, where is it?" Fritz asked, looking around for any door or something they missed.

Jeremy pointed to a door that says Storage Room on it, it was literally behind them.

Mike stood, an annoyed look on his face, he sighed, "Let's just hope Vincent is in there, I'm getting kind of tired of this game."

"Hey, while we're here, why can't we just go and leave?" Fritz asked, pointing over to the entrance.

Mike's eyes narrowed, "Heh heh, yeah about that.."

Scott crossed his arms, "Mike, what's wrong with those doors?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, thing is, when me and Jeremy woke up this morning, I didn't see the keys on the desk that generally locked the place up, so we went up to the entrance to see if they were on counter, and they weren't there either. Naturally, there is this black person wondering out there, so when he comes up to the doors of the place, that are locked by the way, we screamed and banged on the doors so that he could open them for us..or at least try," Mike explained, looking down at the floor.

"We didn't have any luck with that though," Jeremy put in, shrugging, "And then you spooked us, Scott, we asked for game ideas, and here we are now."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been the longest time since I've posted anything and I'm extremely sorry about that. I know you're probably wondering why I've reposted a chapter that was already there, but I realized I forgot a part that would make something someone says later make sense, that's the only change that has been made. It'll be the same thing with Chapter 9 as well. :)**


	13. Chapter 9: The Storage Room

**Chapter 9: The Storage Room**

* * *

Fritz rolled his eyes, and Scott made a few clicking sounds. They then all stood, Jeremy getting some help from Fritz. Scott walked up to the door and gave it a shove, it moving a little. They were definitely going to talk about this later.

"Damn," Mike muttered, "Freaking, what time is it?"

Scott checked his watch before giving the door another shove, "It's one'o'two, would be about the time when the afternoon people would come here to work their shift."

"Can you explain these schedules? I never really understood how they work," Fritz said, the idea of different shifts at different times with different people kind of confused him.

"Well, at six'o'clock, the morning shift come and work until one; then, the afternoon shift come and work until it's five-thirty; and then finally, the evening people come and work until ten'o'clock, they mostly lightly clean the place. But altogether, they are the day-shift workers," Scott explained, giving the door one last hard shove that sent it flying open.

The guards walked in through the door, it roughly slamming shut behind him, causing the guards to jump a little.

Jeremy's face twisted in pain as he flinched when the door shut so suddenly. He felt for a wall, finding one close to the door and leaning against it.

"Jeremy, when this is all over, we need to get you to a doctor or something," Scott said, sighing a little.

"Looks like he won't be doing much Assassin Creed style stuff anymore," Mike snickered.

Fritz hit Mike in the shoulder, shushing him, "Dude, shut up. It's freaking dark in here, meaning we won't be able to tell if there are any traps."

Then, just as Fritz finished his sentence, the lights flickered on, illuminating the room.

Mike gave Fritz a fail pat on the back, "Looks like your point has been disproven, Fritz," He teased, smiling like a jerk.

Fritz crossed his arms, frowning.

Ahead of the guards lay Vincent on his side, gagged at the mouth and tied from his shoulders down to the beginning of his waist by rope. The floor was covered in bread, you could hardly see the floor beneath it. Vincent has obviously taken his obsession of bread and toast to the extreme.

Vincent had been squirming around in his ropes, letting out long, muffled, fake screams.

"Vincent, is that you?" Scott asked, just to make sure he wasn't shitting with them.

Vincent didn't reply, instead he stopped his act of squirming and screaming and sat up, causing Mike and Jeremy to both frown.

"Is that even possible? Sitting up while you're tied up?" Jeremy pondered.

"Freaking, it's Vincent. He does shit we don't understand," Mike simply explained.

Vincent caught the guards attention as he smiled, the gag falling loosely around his neck.

"Oh shit, he's smiling," Fritz observed, taking a few steps back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all know that's never a good thing," Scott said, agreeing.

Vincent's arms then suddenly burst from their bindings, each one picking up a slice of bread from the floor.

Jeremy gasped, pointing to the shelves that hung up on the walls.

On the shelves, there were loaves of bread still in their casing along with some darkly colored jam unlike the other guards lightly colored ones, like grape and plum verses their strawberry and peach.

Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz's eyes widened in horror as they saw Vincent rear back both of his arms, as if he was going to throw the bread at them.

"Aw man…—"

And now we're back from where we left off...


	14. Chapter 10: The End )

**Chapter 10: The End ;)**

* * *

Vincent! Stop hurling bread at us!" Mike yelled, blocking the bread from hitting his face.

"Yeah, what's the deal?!" Fritz shouted as well, catching the next piece of bread that was supposed to be instead plastered upon his face.

"Aren't we supposed to save him from the bread?" Jeremy stuttered out, dodging a whole loaf of dry rye, (lol it's still funny) letting it hit the wall behind him.

"Yeah, well it's kinda hard to do that when the captive is throwing the enemy at you!" Phone Guy added, grabbing a box out of nowhere a putting it over his head.

Fritz looked over at him, a confused expression taking place, Why the hell did he do that? He asked himself, then a piece of toasted bread hit the wall behind him, it just barely burning the tip his ear, "Ow, what the hell!" He yelled in pain, his hand immediately rubbing the spot.

"Hey!" They heard Jeremy call, "I got an idea!"

Just as Mike was starting to speak, Vincent had thrown two loaves of bread at Scott's head, and despite the box he had for protection, the force of the hit knocked him right out.

"Well, what is it!?" Mike frantically asked, watching Scott fall on his back.

Jeremy took out one of the three strawberry jars of jam he had grabbed at the beginning of the game and screwed the lid off, "We were supposed to use these, right?" He dodged another loaf of bread.

"Yeah, but we couldn't find anything to use them for," Fritz recalled, a piece of bread hitting him with a slap to the face. He muttered under his breath, "Ouch, that fucking hurt.."

Mike understood where Jeremy was going with this, "Oh, I see whatcha mean!" He did the same as Jeremy and screwed the top off of the jar he had gotten from the Puppet Box and scooped out a handful of the jelly, "Let's use it against him!" He threw it at Vincent, him getting it spot onto his face.

This caused Vincent to cease his rapid fire of bread and toast to wipe the disgusting, warm, slimy peach jelly off his face, and rethink his choice of providing them with ammo at the beginning of the game.

Maybe I should have let them find it instead.. He thought.

The three of them continued to use their jams and jellies against Vincent. The storage room went from bread cluttered, to, well, bread cluttered and slimy with jelly. Soon, Mike and Fritz had ran out of theirs. Even Scott was out as well, despite him being knocked out the whole time, the reason being Fritz and Mike using it. The only person left with one last scoop of strawberry jam in his hand, was Jeremy.

Fritz and Mike looked over at him, "Dude, make this one count!" Mike called over to him. He personally thought this game so far had been pretty unfair, some of the parts where it was most unreasonable being right now, given they've used their ammo and Vincent hasn't keeled over. Which even isn't the object of the game, now that Mike thought about it, but he didn't care that much any more and really wanted to get back at Vincent for all of the damn bread launchers.

Jeremy whipped his head around at them in surprise, he didn't expect them to run out so quickly. He looked down at the last scoop that was in his hand and back at Vincent, who had stopped throwing bread to glare at him with an evil smile. Instinctively closing his eyes, Jeremy threw his last scoop of jelly at Vincent, aiming for the face.

It splat against Vincent's chin, the smallest amount possible getting on his teeth, considering the aim was pretty off. His eyes grew extremely wide, then fell onto his side, making this horrible choking sounds that were diabolical to listen to, let alone be able to hear.

Mike blinked in disgust, "Vincent what shit are you pulling with us?" He put a hand on his hip.

Nobody noticing him, Scott groaned, feeling dizzy as he sat up. That bread hit him hard. He looked around and saw that Vincent was over on his side, hideously gagging.

"I-Is he allergic to strawberries?" Jeremy fretted.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Please, that right there is some serious bullshit."

"I doubt that, he's probably just overreacting," Fritz agreed, crossing his arms.

"Guys, seriously. What if, like, dies or something?" Jeremy still worried, glancing over at Vincent who was still gagging. He looked back over at Mike and Fritz who still had plain expressions on their face.

Mike blinked and then looked over at Fritz, "Eh," He shrugged, Fritz doing the same.

Scott hopped to his feet, spooking Jeremy who hopped back into a wall, "Ow," He winced, a stinging expression on his face.

Scott was about to say something when, they heard an abrupt banging on the doors, hearing voices behind them as well.

It sounded like a familiar girl's voice they all wish they never knew, "Frank, push the door open!" They heard her order in a whiny tone.

"No way! There might be something in there!" They heard a more masculine voice reply.

"No shit Sherlock! Now open it!"

The door then burst open, it slamming up against the wall with a loud bang.

"What happened in here?" The same girl's voice asked.

It was Molly, a cashier that worked all three of the shifts, given that she "Sat on her ass and counted all the money she couldn't have," as Mike had put it the day before when he had some free time before work. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail, blue eyes that were lined with eyeliner along with dark eyeshadow, red lips with a mole to the left them, fair skin, and wore the uniform that was a red, short sleeved shirt, along with a pizza pin, name tag, red hat, black work slacks or black skirt, and her option of black pumps.

Mike, Fritz, and Scott whipped around to face her, Mike squinting his eyes in disgust at the sight of Molly.

"So you people are the Day shift workers," Fritz blinked. He never had seen them before, but has heard countless stories from Mike and Scott about them.

"More like Afternoon shift, gingerbread," Molly sneered with a smile.

Frank, who had been the one who pushed the door open, squinted his eyes at them, "So you guys are the Night Guards."

Fritz gawked at the insult, offended, "Yeah, we're the Night Guards. Why, in the name of fuck, did you lock us up in this damn place!?" He angrily asked.

The small group of nine to ten dayshift workers shuffled around to look at teenager, maybe younger than Jeremy who had black hair and green eyes.

"Jake, did you lock these guards in here?" Sasha asked, a black woman, with black hair and hazel eyes.

Jake looked nervously around, trying to find an excuse. He pointed at Vincent, "Uh, why is that purple guy tied up?"

Mike did a face palm, getting peach jelly on his forehead and a little on his hat. Keeping his hand on his forehead, he replied, "Well, while you pieces of shit were actually at your own homes, we were stuck here playing "Save Vincent", and in addition to the game, Vincent evidentially tied himself up."

Jake then pointed to Jeremy, who had stiffly sat down, "What about him?"

"Oh yeah, Jeremy, he just needs a doctor—"

"Which, I will take care of," Scott interrupted, taking his phone off his head and calling for an ambulance.

The rest of the Day shift workers left the sight and prepared the place for a party that was gonna happen.

That made Mike frown, We could have called for help!? He thought to himself, frustrated. He then turned to the kid, Jake, "Dude, did you seriously lock us in here?"

"I don't know if that's possible, Mike," Scott pondered, he had been put on hold despite the request for a freaking ambulance, "He works in the afternoon, not evening."

"Actually it was me," Jake confirmed.

Mike was a little surprised, they usually don't come clean, "Wait, what?"

"Yes, it was me, sorry," He restated, apologizing and taking a few steps away from Mike, "You see, when you apply for the job you have to stay here all day as a part of your 'training'. I saw you guys walk in and stuff, but you hung out in the office, so I never really saw you leave, and as my first assignment of working here, was to lock the place up."

Mike and Scott still gave him a harsh stare.

"Did I mention I was new and that yesterday was my first day here?" He squeaked.

Scott, shrugged, and got back on the line for that ambulance.

Mike squinted his eyes, leaning toward the new Day shift worker, "Listen, kid, one of the first things you'll learn here is that the Night Guards and the Day shift workers don't exactly get along. That's why we just do our jobs. I do mine, and you do yours. Now we guards have sort of a strife against you Day shift people, and shit like what you pulled by locking us in here, adds onto it. You know, we had a guy fired for doing something like that."

"Wait, how come you guys got your way?" Jake stuttered, a little scared of Mike.

"Because no one wants to watch over creepy-ass animatronics all night, except for crazy people like us. Boss can't find anyone else to do it except us," Mike explained, poking the new worker in the chest, "Now you learn your place, and I'll stay in mine, okay?"

Jake shook his head yes and dashed out to go help with the cleaning and such.

Vincent crept up behind Mike, poking him in the back.

Mike's shoulders immediately went up and he spun around to face him, "What do you want?" He snapped, rubbing the spot where he had poked him.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you liked the game we played. You lost, but I had a good time," Vincent smiled thoughtfully, it looking creepy to Mike.

"Wait, we lost!?" Mike exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, duh," Vincent blinked, "You didn't save me, I was still bound at the feet, you poisoned me with strawberry jam, and while you weren't looking General Jam killed me," He explained, his smile getting wider as he said the last part.

Mike frowned, "And we're we supposed to know that you were allergic to fucking strawberry jam!?"

Vincent cocked his head to the side, frowning a little, "I was choking on the floor, Mike."

"Still, it's not like I plow through all your personal shit. Not like I'd want to in the first place, you're fucking weird as fuck," Mike snapped.

Scott walked over to them, putting the telephone back on his head, "Well, the ambulance should be here in a few minutes. I also got Jeremy's insurance to get Boss to pay for his injuries and any possible surgeries, yeah, he's gonna be pretty pissed in the long run."

"Whatever, as long as Jeremy is back in his feet without support and back to working the night shift with us, we should be fine," Mike stated, crossing his arms.

Scott nodded in agreement, just now noticing Vincent.

And that was the end. The ambulance arrived, like, two minutes after their conversation ended, Jeremy's spine turned out to be just bruised and he needed to get all these kinds of scans at the hospital, which Boss paid for due to Jeremy's insurance. Mike, Fritz, and occasionally Scott worked the night shift, wishing the eighteen-year-old their best wishes. AND the Day shift workers possibly never pulled that kind of reckless bullshit ever again.

Or did they?

The. End.

* * *

**Author's Note: Guy's you have no idea how long I've wanted to finish this story. The big reason I hadn't finished it any earlier was for the fact I had lost the journal I had written it all in. I literally just found it today this morning behind my printer (weird am I right?). Anyway, afterwards I went to school and all that, then came home and spent 4 hours typing this whole thing up. I'm really proud of myself for finishing this story, and I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and/or favorited this along with me.**

**As far as another story being out, I don't think I'll be on here for a very long time, but I do think I'll go ahead and edit this one. Like adding in italics and such, given I typed it that way in Word, but it didn't show up here.**

**BTW I wrote this story when I was 12 in journal, on in February 5th, 2015 and Finished it in there on the Valentine's Day, although it took me 6 days to write it. I started typing this somewhere between then and in March and then finished it today, Decemeber 4th, 2015. **

**Either way, thank you reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**~Fiery**


End file.
